Romantisme di Atas Angkot
by Elpiji
Summary: Sebuah drabble ke-geer-an. Saat Yuuta menaiki angkot di kala nyaris terlambat naik sekolah, bertemu dengan seorang Nibutani Shinka, dan segala kegeeran yang terjadi./"Matanya melakukan sinkronisasi dengan mataku."/"Rambutnya yang sangat harum di hidungku."/Drabble yang nyaris 1000 kata/YuutaXNibutani/Berminat membaca?


Sosoknya begitu indah. Berkilau, bercahaya, menerangi jiwa.

Aku ingin bersamanya—selalu bersamanya.

Hingga jaman menemui akhir.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! © Bukan saya. Maaf, saya nggak tahu siapa penciptanya.

**Warning: **Drabble, _First person POV, _gaje, sedikit OOC, mungkin garing, dan _alternative reality._

— **Romantisme di Atas Angkot —**

* * *

**Togashi Yuuta. **Itu namaku, pemberian dari kedua orangtuaku. Aku hidup berempat dengan kedua adik dan (satu) ibuku, sedangkan Ayahku bekerja di luar negeri. Hidup di apartemen biasa, sekolah di SMA biasa, dan menjalani kehidupan yang biasa.

Ah, lupakan tentang masa suram pada saat SMP-ku. **Dark Flame Master **telah lama kusegel, jauh di dalam memoriku.

Aku sekarang sedang berlari, mengejar angkot. Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, sedangkan aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapku sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yah, setidaknya 10 menit itu cukup bagiku untuk mandi dan memakai seragam.

Aku menghentikan angkutan kota yang sedang berjalan. Melirik ke belakang, sama sekali tidak ada bangku yang kosong. Bangku paling belakang ditempati oleh segerombolan anak kulihan yang memakai hiasan berlebihan, sedangkan tengah ditempati oleh preman dengan codet tepat di atas bibirnya. Nyaris menyerupai kumis.

Dengan keterpaksaan, aku melihat ke bangku depan, di samping bangku supir. Disana telah diduduki oleh seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir ke samping, dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku melihat _nametag_ yang menempel di saku pakaiannya, **Nibutani Shinka.**

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyaku. Nibutani mengangguk pelan. Aku membuka pintu angkot tersebut, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Si supir langsung melanjutkan jalan angkotnya.

Ya, duduk di sebelahnya.

Mau tidak mau, paha kami bersentuhan. Meskipun celana panjang hitam bahanku menghalangi sentuhan antar kulit, aku dapat merasakan kelembutan kulitnya. Dia pasti rajin memakai sabun pelembut pakaian.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat mencium aroma rambutnya. Rambutnya begitu wangi, bagaikan pakaian yang baru selesai dicuci. Aku yang daritadi menatap keluar dari jendela sambil bertopang dagu, mencoba untuk mengintip wajahnya dari samping.

Tenang saja, Yuuta. Kau hanya perlu menatap keindahan wajahnya sebentar, menempelkannya di otakmu, dan langsung mengalihkan perhatianmu keluar jendela lagi.

Aku menggerakkan leherku perlahan, membuat kepalaku menoleh. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menatap wajahnya dari samping, tapi yang ada di tatapanku adalah kedua bola mata coklatnya yang membalas tatapanku.

Apakah kami melakukan semacam sinkronisasi?

Serentak, aku dan dia sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian. Aku langsung menoleh kembali keluar jendela, dan dia menunduk. Menggenggam tangannya di atas paha mulusnya.

Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi bahkan otakku tak mampu memproses kalimat yang cukup bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku. Dia sedang menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Wajahku memerah melihat kecantikannya. Wajah orientalnya, hidungnya yang tidak-mancung-tapi-tidak-pesek, bibir tipisnya, dan rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang, benar-benar memancarkan keindahan yang berbeda dari setiap perempuan yang kukenal selama ini.

Seandainya aku adalah seorang _smooth talker, _aku mungkin sudah akan memuji kecantikannya saat ini. Jika aku memaksakan diri, mungkin malah akan terjadi percakapan semacam ini;

"Kamu cantik."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Iya."

... Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku diam saja. Aku mencoba meliriknya sekali lagi, dan untuk kedua kalinya, sinkronisasi itu terjadi lagi. Menurut sebuah komik yang kubaca, seorang perempuan hanya menatap laki-laki karena dua hal; ada sesuatu di wajah laki-laki tersebut, atau **karena cinta.** _Absurd_nya, dia menemukan kalimat itu di sebuah komik detektif.

Dia begitu indah. Tidak ada kalimat yang bisa menggambarkannya. Dia bagaikan mutiara di antara kotoran kucing, dan titik merah dalam bendera Jepang.

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi. Dan ia juga menatapku. Aku tidak memalingkan wajahku. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menatap wajahnya. Untuk beberapa detik, mata kami terus menerus saling memandang.

Setelah beberapa detik itu berlalu, kami sama-sama kembali mengalihkan perhatian mata kami. Dengan barusan, aku sudah sangat yakin, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, dan dia juga jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku menghela nafasku. Menopang daguku, dan menatap keluar. Pohon, gedung, dan jalanan yang kulalui sama sekali tidak memiliki arti. Aku hanya bisa melayang jauh, melambungkan fantasiku bersamanya.

"Berhenti," ujar Nibutani, meminta supir itu berhenti. Setelah menyerahkan uang kepada sang supir, ia memintaku untuk turun. Aku ikut turun, setelah memberikan uangku, tentunya.

Kami berjalan beriringan, menuju sekolah.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang kupunya, aku mencoba untuk mulai mengajaknya berbicara,

"Ano..."

"Ya?" tanyanya, sambil menoleh ke arahku. Rambut coklatnya berkibar dengan indah, karena tertiup angin. Aku tidak dapat menghentikan wajah kagumku, melihat keindahan itu. Aku menelan ludahku, lalu mulai berucap lagi.

"Kenapa tadi kau menatapku, Nibutani-san?"

Kalimat itu akhirnya dapat meluncur dengan lancar dari pita suaraku. Menunggu jawaban, dia menunduk malu-malu. Ia menggaruk pipinya, lalu berkata. "Karena... Kamu menarik."

Hatiku langsung cenat-cenut. Wajahku memerah, jantungku tak dapat berhenti berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah ini hari keburuntunganku?

"Eh?" tanyaku. Menanyakan kepastian. "Aku? Menarik?"

"Iya, karena cuma kamu, satu-satunya cowok yang nggak ngebersihin nasi yang menempel di pipi sehabis sarapan."

Aku memegang pipiku. Memang, ada beberapa butir nasi putih yang menempel disana. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

KALAU GITU, NGOMONG DARITADI, SIALAN!

— **Tamat —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Nggak tahu ada angin apa, saya tiba-tiba pengen nulis ini. Dari kemarin udah nyari-nyari siapa tipe cowok yang suka kegeeran di anime _mainstream, _tapi nggak ketemu-temu. Menyerah, akhirnya saya pake Yuuta dari Chu-2-Byou.

Maaf kalo jelek. Namanya juga fanfik yang dibuat dengan buru-buru, buat ngerayain ulangtahun saya sendiri, yang jatuh pada hari ini, 27 Mei 2013. Hari ini saya tepat berusia 14 tahun. /tiup lilin sendiri/

Ayo ramaikan fandom Chu-2- Byou! /tebar bunga/

Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak! Kalo mau, silahkan mampir ke fanfic saya yang lain~!


End file.
